That's what happens at work
by Midnightxxx
Summary: Work is not all that bad you get money for working and maybe even love that what has happened to Draco Malfoy!


That's what happens at work

*buzz* Draco woke up right away when his alarm went off he glanced at his clock it was 8.00am

"Shoot" Draco rolled out of his bed and fell onto the floor and started to undress there was no time for a shower he tugged his trousers on and grabbed his shirt buttoned it up and pulled his tie over his head and tightened it up he had no time to bush his teeth he just grabbed a packet of chewing gum and popped one in his mouth and shoved the rest in his pocket he opened the door and run out suddenly he ran back in he forgot his socks and shoes once he put them on his feet he looked back at the clock it now was 8.10am he ran out the door slamming it behind him he ran onto the street crossing the roads running as fast as he could until he reached the front doors of his work he ran up the stairs and ran to his office

"You just made it mate" Blaise Zabini his best friend since Hogwarts said

"I know I know but I just woke up late" Draco returned

"Well you got to stop this mate"

"I know but I was out all night"

"Draco if your boss founds out your ass is fired"

"Oh just leave me alone!"

"Well you won't be alone for long mate just got a text message the witch is on her broom"

"Meaning" Draco looked up

"Meaning you boss is on her way" he smirked

"Oh well that's just great" Draco looked up

"Hey buddy"

"Yeah"

"Tell everybody she's on her way"

"Why Blaise why should I do"

"Cus no one's ready she's not ment to be here till 10.00am"

"Oh" Draco looked up "ok will do" he went onto chat and typed in 'hey everybody the devil its self is on her way up' he hit enter and everyone looked at their computer screens everyone started to panic girls started to change their shoes and redo their make boys rushing around making everything neat and tidy, Draco ran over and made his boss a coffee and ran in to her office which was huge he placed it onto her wooden desk and ran back out he sat at his desk tidied himself up and pulled up a word document and started to write he had no idea what he was writing but it made him look like he was doing something *ding* the elevator door opened everyone's head turned and they looked at her she was wearing her designer black ankle strapped diamond high heel shoes, she had smooth tanned legs which led to her short black skin tight pencil skirt and a tight white blouse. She had a lovely diamond necklace on and you could tell she was wearing a lot of makeup her eyes were covered up by her sunglasses and she had a short pixie haircut which was a muddy brown colour. She walked down the hall passing everybody's offices until she reached the end she looked at Draco.

"Malfoy I'm still wondering where you paper work is" she took of her sunglasses and glared at him with her big puppy brown eyes he looked up from his screen into her eyes

"Um it's on my computer I will print it out right now and give it to you"

"Ok you have half an hour..." she walked off into her office "Oh and Malfoy if I don't have it by then your ass is fired ok" she nodded at him. Blaise walked over to Draco

"What she say to you" he asked Draco

"My ass is fired if she doesn't get my paper work to her in half an hour"

"She never used to be like this"

"I know Blaise it's because we made fun of her in school" he sighed Blaise nodded and walked of

"Malfoy" his boss's voice called

"Yes" he called

"Come here" he got up and walked to the glass door he opened it and looked at her

"Yes" he sighed when he entered she looked up

"What is this" she looked down and manuscript

"Um it's Matt's manuscript" he told

"No its not"

"Yes he said that was the one you wanted"

"Come with me" she said

"Where" he asked her as she got out of her seat and walked out the door he slowly followed her

"To my boss he wants to talk to me but then we will go to see matt in his office and talk to him"

"What about my paper work" he asked she looked at him

"Oh um get that to me by tomoz I mean it...ok wait here I will be right back" she pointed at Draco and walked in the office there was this man sitting in his chair

"Ah Miss Granger" yep that's right Hermione Granger was a successful women and Draco's boss

"Yes sir" she said

"The ministry would like to talk to you today" he said

"Oh yes what time"

"Now" at that second a couple of men popped in the room they said hello to everyone and turned to Hermione

"So Miss Grange the minster has decided that you and should take a vacation to get to know each other a bit better"

"What why" she asked mad at the news she just had been told

"Because as we look over all your reviews you have done about him you have put such things like Draco Malfoy is a pig who cares about no ones feelings I hope he dies in a car crash as he is lazy and never does any work" he looked up from the paper "this has gone on for a while now Miss and we want it to end so we are paying for you two to have a holiday in Florida" they looked at her

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you and will have to look for new jobs if you go it will be tomorrow flight 9.30 sharp a man will be waiting to collect you tomorrow at the airport and if you don't o don't bother coming back to work ok!" he smiled

"Fine I'll tell Malfoy" she walked out the door "good day" they nodded at her as she slammed the door shut she looked at Draco and sighed and walked off with him behind him

"What was that about" he looked at her she stopped and looked at him

"You and I have to go to Florida tomorrow"

"Oh what for a business trip"

"Um no to work on our friendship"

"What I'm not going with you for that" he looked down at her

"Well Draco Malfoy you have to come or you will have no job tomorrow nor will I"

"Fine but I'm not going to enjoy it"

"Yeah nor will I but we have to do it so deal with it" she started to walk off

"Hermione" he said Hermione turned to face him

"Yes Draco"

"What time have we got to be there?"

"9.30 sharp so the minster has sent us home now to go pack so I will see you tomorrow"

"Oh ok bye"

"Bye" and then walked their separate ways

"Oh Malfoy" the both stopped and looked at each other

"Send a message to Matt about the manuscript and I expect it on my desk for when we retune" and she walked off

_**Hey what you guys think plz tell me :) this is my second story so yeah trying to work on more but I'm very busy lately so I will try my best!**_

_**Lots of love xxx**_


End file.
